Walmart (episode)
Walmart is the fourth episode of GreyBob For Hire. Plot Greybob decides to work at Walmart, will he keep his job or will he get fired? Transcript (Greybob walks around to find a job, until he sees Walmart) Greybob: Ah, good old Wally world. A store that always have what I need. Save Money, Live better. * Walks inside* Hey sir, can I work here? Randy: Sure thing, you'll be a cashier, we always needed another person to work as a cashier. Greybob: * Mumbles* Why am I always the cashier? What am I Squidward? ( 3 minutes later) Greybob: * Sees a customer with alot of stuff* Hey sir, that's alot of stuff. This line only includes 20 items or less and you have like 30. So please go to another line. Nero: Who cares? Just let me pay my stuff! Greybob: Dude, I don't got the time to count all of your unecessary crap! So go to another line or you'll be kicked out without ANYTHING! Nero: Fine.... * Goes to another line* Greybob: Thank you. ( 2 minutes later) Greybob: Uh... sir? You do realize that there's nothing right? Darwin: Yeah.... i'm trying to buy this cart. Greybob: The shopping cart is NOT for sale! Why would you need one anyways? Darwin: Because i'm tired of carrying all my stuff all the time! Greybob: There are things called " Bags" and " Backpacks". They help you carry all the things. You don't need a cart to carry stuff for you okay? So just shut up about it and buy something or get out! Darwin: I hate you... and this store * Leaves* ( 1 minute later) Greybob: Hello ma'am, welcome to Walmart, i'll be checking your stuff. Julia: No you won't. Greybob: Yes I will, you can't just go in and just get all this stuff without paying, that's stealing! Julia: But my husband and two kids need food and clothes. Greybob: Look, I understand that, but you still need to pay. So give me your items now or get out! Julia: Ugh...... fine..... ( Greybob then checks out all of her stuff and gives her the total) Julia: 30 Dollars? I only got 20! Greybob: Well then too bad, just get rid of a few items and then you'll be good to go, besides, do you even work? Julia: No. Greybob: Then I suggest you get a job if you want alot of money. Julia: * Leaves with the stuff* Greybob: SECURITY!!!!! ( The Security comes and grabs Julia and takes her out and brings the items back in) ( Manager walks over) Manager: Greybob, I see that you have been rude to customers, so I guess this is your warning. Instead of being a cashier and you did the right thing, you'll be stacking up some things in the cleaning aisle. Greybob: Sounds good. ( 3 minutes later) Greybob: Alright... almost finished... ( As soon as he tries to complete his task, two kids run around screaming and knocking things down) Greybob: HEY!!!!!! I WAS JUST DONE CLEANING THAT!!!! NOW I GOTTA START ALL OVER AGAIN THANKS TO YOU SNOOTY NOSED LITTLE BRATS!!!! (The two kids then laugh and him, then he chases them with a plunger and beats them with it, the manager then comes on) Manager: Greybob stop! Why are you beating these two kids up? Greybob: I was doing my job, until these two ruined it! They deserved every little beating I give them with this plunger! Manager: I don't care, you're fired! Greybob: * Throws the plunger at the manager's face and then walks out* Ugh.... getting sick and tired of people! The end Trivia This is the first time that Greybob works as something else rather than a cashier. Category:2017 Category:Originator156 Category:GreyBob For Hire Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Episodes